1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of fluid hydrants.
2. Statement of the Problem
Fluid hydrants are commonly used in conditions which demand sanitary performance when the operating temperature drops below freezing. Sanitary operation includes backflow protection, drain to ground and ground to drain restrictions and quick and easy evacuation of residual water. Past hydrant designs have focused on locating a reservoir below the freeze line into which residual flow of the supply fluid drains upon cessation of flow. The residual water is then purged from the reservoir using expensive and time consuming venturi check-valves (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,925) or complicated residual fluid diverter lines that add cost and complexity (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,716).